The Art Of Never Letting Someone Go
by chocolatecheesecakes
Summary: Lucy Jones. The quiet Ravenclaw Muggleborn. The amazing thing is, she's a Metamorphmagus. And she hates it, she hates being gawped at like an animal in a zoo. But there is one person she wouldn't mind being noticed by… Written for Transfiguration Assignment 5 for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. One sided Fred/OC.


**This was written for Transfiguration assignment 5 in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry (Challenges And Assignments). My challenge was to write about a Metamorphmagus, and how being one would affect someone's life. I've put a bit of a spin on things, as this focuses on someone who's too scared to reveal that she is one, and what that means for her.**

**Please read and review!**

The Art Of Never Letting Someone Go

You know, in your heart, that he will never look at you the same way that you look at him.

He's the most unattainable boy in Gryffindor, and you're a shy little Ravenclaw that spends next to all of her time in the library. Yes, he might glance your way, but when he does he looks straight through you. And when he does…

Your heart…

It _breaks_.

It started when he saved you from falling off the Hogwarts Express, back when you were eleven and he was thirteen. You, of course, were a Muggleborn. He was a _Weasley_. You didn't know what that meant back then. You blushed and hid your face in your hair (you should have morphed then, it would have made him _take notice_) and then you went on to help the only _friendly _girl find a boy's toad.

Hermione was the first person you told, and she nodded and blurted information at you. And you wished (hoped, more like) that she might be in Ravenclaw like you were so obviously going to be (you're not brave, you're not loyal, you're not _kind_…).

And the Sorting Hat agrees. _"Not brave enough for Gryffindor." _It tells you – and you never knew how much that would _hurt_, you've lived with this blessing (curse?) for your whole life. People have gawped at you, like an animal in a zoo, and you are going to keep it _hidden _now you know how too.

Hermione's a Gryffindor. _Typical_.

So you carry on, hold your head up high like the old World War Two songs tell you to do, and try not to notice the laughing boy in the corridor with the flaming red hair, and the chocolate eyes and _that _smile.

And it works. Professor Flitwick knows, he told you so over a dancing cupcake after a Prefect picked you up after Vincent Crabbe punched you, and so does Professor McGonagall. She told you in your very first Transfiguration lesson.

Oh, yes. You're in Advanced Transfiguration, purely because you're a Metamorphmagus. _He's _in the same class as you now are, you're with the Third Years, but everyone ignores you. To them, you're just the secretive, smart, weird little Ravenclaw.

But he smiled at you. When he did, it was like your whole body was exploding with happiness. But then he turned away, and you were black and white once more.

It feels _stupid_, but you love him.

* * *

><p>"Careful!" Hermione tells you, passing you a hand mirror. "There's a-"<p>

"Baslisk." You finish for her, nodding. You knew when you heard Harry and Ron discussing voices. Harry's a Parselmouth (in the Duelling Club, _he _was there) and it had to be a snake. But, naturally, no one asked. Your only friends are Hermione and Neville and Luna, and they wouldn't think to ask.

You see its eyes reflected in the glass, and you think you're going to die.

But you don't. You blink, and Madam Pomfrey is standing over you with a Mandrake Potion, and Harry, Ron and Hermione are in the background. "Thank goodness you're okay!" Hermione gushes, and you relax. Ron shrugs, and turns around, muttering something about food. Harry follows, and then Hermione. And you're alone.

Neville gives you a hug when you enter the Great Hall, and so does Luna. _He _finally sees you again, and he smiles, walks up and pats you on the back. "Good to see you again…?"

He doesn't know your name. "Lucy." You blurt. "Lucy Jones."

And he smiles again, pats you on the back again and _leaves_.

* * *

><p>It's the Yule Ball. You watched as Hermione was asked by Viktor Krum (Quidditch Players aren't your style… Well, Beaters are. One Beater), you listened as Neville asked Ginny Weasley. But still, there is a part of you that hopes that <em>he <em>will ask _you_.

You aren't short any more, you're taller. You've finally got curves. Your sister, Audrey, says that all the guys will be over you like bees to honey. You try _so _hard, wear your skirt short and plaster yourself in makeup, but he hasn't spoken to you since you were revived nearly two years ago.

Hermione rolls her eyes as _he _throws paper at Ron, and you blush. "You fancy Fred, don't you?" She asks, in a quiet voice, and you blanch.

"Yes." You say back, shaking your head. "P-P-Please don't…"

"Who do you take me for?" Hermione laughs, letting you go back to watching Fred. And…

Right in front of you. He throws another paper ball, right at Angelina Johnson, who's pretty and close to perfect. And he mimes it all out, and you can't help but imagine him doing that to _you_. Your hair flashes red (jealousy) for a split second, but Hermione calms you down. And she says _yes_.

And you're there, with Ernie MacMillian (He noticed your curves, your makeup), and you're dancing. But every few moments, your eyes flick over to _him_. Fred leans in, brushes his lips against Angelina's, and you excuse yourself.

You go to the grounds, to the Black Lake, and you cry until there's nothing left.

* * *

><p>Your Patronus is a Swan. Hermione hugs and congratulates you, and even Ron gives you a smile. But Fred, he is still infatuated by Angelina. And it still hurts. You know by now.<p>

You are _in love _with Fred Weasley. Your hair flickers and changes to pink (love), and before you know it everyone's on you like bees to honey, putting three and three together and getting the right answer. And you run.

It's stupid, but five years of hiding this curse, this blessing, when it finally comes out it's too much for you to handle. You just needed to keep it secret, so you won't be a zoo animal in a cage again. But no, one emotion, one mistake, and it's over.

* * *

><p>The air smells of blood and carnage. You can't help thinking about the way your arm hangs (it's broken) and Audrey, all alone at home. Your parents flicker in front of you, and you break again.<p>

Bloody Greyback. Dead parents, and a broken woman for an older sister.

"You're joking Perce!" Someone yells, above the background roar of noise, and you turn and run without thinking. Hermione looks at you, and you see the relief that you survive the Commission in her eyes, and you sag in relief that whatever she had been doing worked.

You see Percy Weasley, duelling Pius Thicknesse, and you send a spiralling jet of fire towards the Minister's back before he can hex Ron Weasley whilst his back is turned. Percy gives you a relieved smile, but you only have eyes for _him_, yelling something about jokes, as the wall of the corridor blows outwards and you reach out and, keeping your gaze on the rapidly moving wall, you _push_.

And your hair goes purple (contentment) as the wall hits you in the stomach, splintering your bones and cracking your ribs, and the last thing you see is _his _face before you black out.

* * *

><p>It was 16th March 2007. Audrey Weasley (nee Jones) looked up at her husband Percy with huge, tear-filled blue eyes. "Percy…" She whispered, taking the chance to look back at her tiny, newborn daughter. "She's…"<p>

"Lucy." Percy said adamantly, looking down at his daughter with a surprising amount of resolution in his voice, despite the stem collecting behind his glasses. "Lucy Winifred Weasley; how does that sound Audrey?"

Audrey nodded, and unashamedly let out a huge sob, passing her daughter to her husband before burying her head in her hands. "She should have been here." Audrey hiccupped, shaking her head deftly. "Lucy… I'm sure she would have loved another niece."

"Calm down love." Percy said quietly, rocking his daughter. "My brothers will be here soon, I think they could do without a hormonal second-time mother to contend with."

And when his brothers did come, when they did see the tiny girl, the newest addition to the Weasley family, they definitely were best off without the hormonal second-time mother. "What's her name?" George asked, tugging his daughter Roxanne closer to him. "Georgia?"

"Be quiet George." Alicia chastised, but she had a huge grin on her face.

"Lucy Winifred Weasley." Percy explained, passing the girl to the nearest Weasley brother, who happened to be Fred. "Ah, just… wait a moment…"

Fred looked down into the face of his newborn niece; that bore the name of maybe the strongest, bravest Ravenclaw he had ever known, and smiled as Lucy Jr.'s hair flashed pink.


End file.
